The little bot
by Desteny star
Summary: This story is a cross over of transformers animated with the Hans Christian Andersen's little mermaid with a twist. The story is about Bumblebee who falls in love with Sari.So he does anything to be a human.What will happen? The last chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning:**

**Authors note: This is what happens when I don't get any sleep, my mind starts to make up weird stories. Either way hope you enjoy this story. Its a cross over of transformers animated and the Hans Christian Anderson little mermaid with a twist. In this story the autobots are in hiding, they never met Sari and nobody knows about the decepticons or the autobots. Any way enjoy. Remember I don't own transformers or the little mermaid so don't sue me.**

In the autobot base under the lake:

"BUMBLEBEE!" the angry shout was soo loud the whole base shook, it almost sprung a leek into the base.  
Optimus the autobot leader entered one of the many rooms, Optimus is a fair and just leader, there was nothing that could upset him, well almost nothing, in his life there was but one bot that could.  
Inside of the room was a young bot, his paint job is yellow and black, his optics are a baby blue color, on his helm he had small horns, this bots name is Bumblebee.  
Optimus loved Bumblebee almost as if he were his own sparkling, but this bot never stops to consider how mad he made him sometimes.  
You see Bumblebee is a very curios, headstrong bot, whenever the opportunity comes Bumblebee always sneaks out of their base and into the human world,  
"What's the matter boss bot?" he asked,  
"What's wrong is that your always disobaying my rules and going into the human world, how simple is it to stay here where its safe" said Optimus still in rage,  
"Boss bot I can't help it, I am just curios, I have so many questions" whined Bumblebee, Optimus soften  
"I am only doing it to not only protect you, but the whole crew too, your all family to me and I would never forgive myself if any of you got hurt" said Optimus.  
Bumblebee nodded,  
"Just stay out of trouble" said Optimus as he left.  
A few minutes passed, a smirk grew on Bumblebee's face,  
"He didn't say which trouble to stay out of" Bumblebee said to himself before he left the room.  
Bumblebee was more curios of humans than the entire base put together, he wants to know how do they act, how do amusement parks look like, what are video games, mpthree players? and many more things.  
Walking over the exit Bumblebee transformed into a cop car and left without anybody noticing he was gone.

Meanwhile outside in Detroit:

"Dad!" whine a teenager, she was sixteen in age, her skin is a pretty cinnamon color, her eyes are dark brown, while her hair was a violet red that is tied in small pigtails, she wore a yellow slim short dress with matching boots,  
"Come on now Sari its just a simple fancy yacht party" said her father Issac Sundac,  
"But dad its going to be sooo boring" Sari whined.  
Issac sighted his daughter never attended to these things cause she always complained about how boring they were,  
"Daughter please its just one party, please for me" he said, sighting Sari said  
"Fine I'll go to your stupid party",  
"Thank you, I owe you one" said Issac happily as he left.  
Sari sighted again  
"How am I going to survive this night?" she though miserably,  
"Sari you have to wear a dress, the pink one that I bough you" she heard her father say,  
"I am soo dead" Sari though as she covered her face.

A few hours later:

After driving a cross the city Bumblebee was going to head back to the autobot base, but then something made him stop.  
Right in the middle of the lake was a yacht, it was throwing fireworks into the air, since Bumblebee didn't knew what they were he transformed and hid behind some boulders in the shore.  
Getting braver he peaked and saw all the fireworks,  
"Wow, I don't know what they are, but that is cool" though Bumblebee as he stared at the show.  
From where he was standing he could see all the people that were on board, suddenly there he saw something.  
A human girl, she had dark skin, her hair is a violet red, she looked really bored of the party, walking away from the rest of the people.  
Sitting in the front of the boat she began to talk to herself  
"Its not fair, how come dad always taking me to these boring parties?, why can't I have fun like regular teenagers do?, its not fair" she said.  
Bumblebee heard her every word,  
"I feel sorry for her" he though, inside he felt something, something for this girl and he didn't even knew her name.  
"Sari" he heard somebody say, looking he saw it was an old man wearing a tuxedo, his eyes were heavy with stress,  
"Sari so that is her name" Bumblebee though as he stared.

Meanwhile:

Watching from afar was Megatron the leader of all the decepticons, he hated the autobots, but he hated humans even more.  
Bored out of his servos he smiled as he though  
"The humans want to party, well I will give them a party they won't forget soon enough".  
Looking at Blitzuing he said  
"Blitzuing I got a job for you to do".

Back at the party:

Bumblebee couldn't take his optics off of Sari, it was almost as if he were in a trance.  
Suddenly an explosion made him snap out of it, looking he saw that the yacht was on fire,  
"Abandon ship!" he heard a human shout, soon everybody began to jump out of the ship, as they all came to shore Bumblebee noticed Sari wasn't there.  
"Oh no" he though as he jumped into the water.  
On the bottom of the lake Bumblebee began to look for Sari, he knew it was only a matter of time before she went offline, he knew humans needed air to live.  
Sari would have died if it wasn't for Bumblebee.  
After finding her he transformed and took her to the surface.  
On the surface Bumblebee carefully parked on the shore.  
Sari began to wake up, she cough most of the water out. Bumblebee quickly turned on the human hologram, which is that of a dark skinned teenager, with a mop of brown hair with blond tips, Sari saw it before loosing her consciousness again.  
"Don't worry Sari everything is okay" that was the last thing she heard.  
Bumblebee placed Sari out in the shore before hiding, he waited for some time that was when Issac Sundac came and took Sari with a bunch of people and placed her in a vehicle, an ambulance he thinks.  
Once out of sight Bumblebee sadly went back to the autobot base.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

In the autobot base:

Bumblebee was laying on his berth, his mind was busy, ever since he saved Sari, Bumblebee hasn't been able to take his mind off of her. It was almost impossible for him to think of

anything else.

He felt something for her, he wasn't sure what it was but it was there, that burning desire to be with her, but how can he?, he is cybertronian and she is human, what would happen if he

revealed himself to her, would she be shocked? scared?.

Sadly Bumblebee sat up and got off his berth, carefully making sure nobody was watching Bumblebee left base, but unknowing to him Bulkhead was watching close.

Once out Bumblebee transformed and began to drive around the city of Detroit, after driving for who knows how long he finally found Sari.

She was walking around with, what was his name? was it dad?, she wore a yellow shirt with a matching mini skirt and a pair of boots,

"I am telling you Dad he is real" said Sari to Issac Sundac, Sari like Bumblebee hasn't stopped thinking of her savior,

"I didn't see him clearly but I heard him" said Sari as she walked around,

"But daughter we found you alone" said Issac trying to taught some sense into his daughter,

"Dad please" said Sari as she did her puppy eyes, Issac sighted he didn't knew what he was going to do with his daughter, she has fantasizing about this mystery boy that saved her.

"So how does this boy look like?" asked Issac,

"I didn't see him clearly but, I think he was dark skin like me and he had these inhumanly blue eyes, I can't forget them, he had a cute voice too" said Sari blushing slightly.

Bumblebee smiled a bit as he drove away.

Bumblebee drove to the lake but he never drove back to the autobot base.

Sitting on the same boulder in the same boulder he was the night he saved Sari, looking at the lake Bumblebee began to feel depressed.

Looking at the still water he saw his reflection, seeing it made Bumblebee more sad than before, he no longer felt happy being the way he is, he no longer wanted to be cyrbertronian, he

wanted to be a human, not only to get the answers to all his questions but to be with Sari.

"There you are you little bot" he heard somebody say breaking his though bubble, looking he saw the decepticon Blackracnia.

"Blackaracnia!" Bumblebee shouted as he fell of the boulder and landed in a shallow part of the lake, Blackaracnia smiled,

"What do you want?" shouted Bumblebee ready to fight if he needed to,

"Its not what I want its what you want dear Bumblebee" said Blackaracnia, her voice sounded malevolent and added

"Your not happy being the way you are Bumblebee".

Those were the magic words, Bumblebee lowered his stingers,

"Ha I knew it, I have been watching you for a while and maybe I can solve your little problem" said Blackaracnia,

"How?" asked Bumblebee.

Smiling Blackaracnia said

"Follow me" and she began to walk in a direction, looking Bumblebee hesitated before he began to follow her.

**In Predacon island:**

Bumblebee quietly walked behind Blackaracnia, to a place he hasn't been before, it was a jungle was it.

"Ahhhhh" Bumblebee screamed as predacon Grimlock jumped on him and knocking him to the ground, Blackaracnia hit Grimlock,

"No Grimlock, this bot here is our guest" said Blackaracnia and added

"Sorry about that we usually never have guest",

"I can see that" said Bumblebee getting up.

Resuming their walk Blackaracnia took Bumblebee to a cave fillied with things that looked like they came out of a mad scientist lad,

"Now Bumblebee for some reason your in love with this human, what is her name?, Sari" said Blackaracnia,

"Love?" said Bumblebee confused,

"Its a human emotion, its when you want to be with somebody forever, that is all I know of it cause there is more to that emotion that just that" said Blackaracnia, Bumblebee nodded,

"Now I know what you want, how do you feel about becoming a human?" said Blackaracnia.

Bumblebee couldn't believe what he his hearing processor heard,

"Human, you can turn me into one" said Bumblebee shocked,

"That is what I said" said Blackaracnia.

"Wait a minute why would you help me I am an autobot, your a decepticon" questioned Bumblebee,

"True, but we decepticons enjoy seeing autobots suffer" said Blackaracnia, Bumblebee stopped, did she said suffer?,

"You see its not all a bag of chips like human's say, the transformation will be extremely painful, it will be as if you fell and bath in pure acid, which is really painful" said Blackaracnia.

Bumblebee nodded,

"When its done you will have a human form, you will keep your speed and strength, but every step you take will cause you great pain, are you willing to endure all this?" said Blackaracnia,

"Yes" said Bumblebee, his voice processor trembled a bit,

"But think again, if Sari falls in love and kisses another person you will go offline immediately, the only way you can become human permanently is to win her love, it has to be honest, she

has to mean it" warned Blackaracnia,

"Its all worth it if I can tell Sari what I feel" said Bumblebee as he shook a bit,

"Oh thank you for reminding me, when you reach your human form, you won't be able to speak" said Blackaracnia.

Those words hit Bumblebee like a fist,

"No, no, but why?" said Bumblebee horrified,

"Because I am doing you a favor, your are annoying when you talk, girls over there like boys who are quiet and listen, which is something you never do" said Blackaracnia and then she

said

"Oh well you can't say you didn't try cause I admit that girl is something" Blackaracnia began to walk away,

"Wait I'll do it" those words came out of Bumblebee's mouth without thinking.

Blackaracnia smiled before she said

"Very well".

Bumblebee didn't have time to react, Blackaracnia went at full speed and bit his neck, Bumblebee wheezed, he felt the venom coursing through, then after a minute or so Blackaracnia let

him go, he fell on his knees,

"There wasn't that too hard" said Blackaracnia in a mocking tone, Bumblebee opened his mouth to say something

"...." no sound came out, touching his neck Bumblebee knew she had damaged his voice processor.

"There we go, take this and drink it somewhere safe, make sure you do before sunrise" said Blackracnia as she gave Bumblebee a veil filled with some sort of liquid, taking it Bumblebee

gave her a single nod before he left quickly.

Blackaracnia smirk as she though "Lets see if this Sari can recognize her savior when he look different" then she laugh.

Later:

It was still dark outside,

"Good I made it just in time" though Bumblebee as he reached the spot he left Sari when he rescued her.

Looking at the veil,

"Its now or never" though Bumblebe as he held it, uncapped and drank it down, the liquid tasted horrible and it burned.

Once empty Bumblebee threw away the veil, suddenly

Bumblebee optics immediately shot wide open, his hands went to his troat and clutch on to it as if he were chocking, his legs gave out and he landed face first on the ground.

Pain began to develop in his chest, it was almost as if something stabbed him and went through his chest plate soon the pain began to escalate as it began to travel to his servos and the

other parts of his armor and circuitry.

Bumblebee was glad he couldn't talk or else his screams would have been heard all the way to cybertron, he screamed and screamed silently in pain.

His armor began to grow hotter and hotter, the pain was excruciating, he could feel his insides moving around, changing and reshaping themselves into things human call organs, but the

spot that hurt mostly was Bumblebee's spark, it felt something was trying to rip it apart.

Soon Bumblebee's armor began to melt away exposing his protoform which began to shrink and change, soon it changed into skin, hair grew on his head and his optics changed into

actual eyes.

Overwhelmed with pain Bumblebee felt the world around him grow dark, he closed his eyes as he fell into a deep unconscious state, laying on the ground he looked like a he was dead.

For more than one reason Bumblebee did though he had gone offline,

"It was all for nothing, I am going to go offline, I won't get a chance to see Sari again" that was Bumblebee's last though.

The sun rose above the lake.

Sari was walking over there, holding a huge beach towel and a bag she was ready to enjoy the day with her Dad who planned a private picnic, just her and him.

It was the first time they had lunch together in a long long time, he was always busy.

Looking up she saw something, a silhouette, walking closer she noticed it was a man, what scared her most was that he didn't seem to be alive.

"Oh no" said Sari loudly,

"What is it Sari?" asked Issac worried, Sari pointed, then he saw the man,

"Oh my" said Issac.

Sari ran to the spot the person was, looking at him she saw it was a young man, his skin is a creamy pale color, his hair blond with a black bang and black tips, he looked like he was

about eighteen or maybe seventeen, he his body is lean and had a few muscles that suit his figure.

He had a pair of white pants which were torn,

"Oh my what happen to him?" said Issac,

"I don't know" said Sari as she checked his pulse.

No sooner than she touched his skin she drew out her hand quickly,

"What is it Sari?" asked Issac worried,

"He is cold" said Sari.

Gathering her courage she touched his neck, checking for pulse.

Sighting with relief Sari was glad that he was alive, gently she began to shake him

"Hey are you alright, wake up, please wake up" said Sari gently.

Bumblebee slowly began to regain his consciousness, as he did he felt the pain stab him with no mercy, he winced, it took every once of strength he had to open his optics.

At first everything was blurry and bright, he blinked some of it out and figures and colors began to appear, then he saw something that made a smile came to his face.

It was Sari, she had a worried face

"Are you okay?",

Bumblebee opened his mouth to answer but the pain stabbed him yet again, Bumblebee closed his eyes and gritted his teeth trying hard to hold the pain.

Sari sensed something wasn't right,

"Its okay" she said and Bumblebee yet again sank into the deepest recharge state of his life.

"We must get him some medical treatments who know how long will he last in this state" said Issac, but Sari wasn't paying attention to that, she saw his eyes, his inhumanly baby blue

eyes, she knew them, but he couldn't be the one if she remembered correctly the guy that saved her had dark skin, but there was a small chance this guy could be after all she didn't see

him clearly, she only saw his eyes and she heard his voice, maybe when this guy waked up she might know if he is or isn't her mystery man, taking the beach towel Sari wrapped up

Bumblebee so they could take him home.

**Later:**

With some help Sari and Issac got Bumblebee on a warm bed,

"Let me see" said the doctor as he checked Bumblebee

"He seems to be suffering from pneumonia, its not untreatable but he could have died from it if you two haven't found him when you did",

"Will he get better?" asked Sari,

"Sure, I'll give him some medicine and with some rest he will be as healthy as a horse in no time" said the doctor as he took out a needle and injected some medicine into Bumblebee.

Looking Sari noticed something,

"Excuse me, what is this?" asked Sari as she pointed at a scar Bumblebee had on his neck,

"Hu didn't notice that.. must have been a wound of some sort" said the doctor then added

"The other strangest thing is that he seems to be in a lot of pain, unfortunately its not safe for me to treat that so unfortunately the pain has to run its course",

"Thank you Doctor" said Issac,

"No problem, give me a call if anything else happens" he said before leaving.

**The next morning:**

Bumblebee began to regain his consciousness, as he did he noticed that the pain was gone and he was laying on something, something that felt nice, opening his optics Bumblebee

realized he wasn't in any place he knew.

"Good morning" he heard somebody say, looking he saw Sari,

"Sari" Bumblebee though as he smiled,

"We found you on the shores of the detroit lake and we took you here" explained Sari, Bumblebee nodded,

"My name is Sari Sundac, what is yours?" said Sari, Bumblebee opened his mouth to say his name but

"...." even if his lips moved no sound came out,

"What's wrong?" asked Sari worried, Bumblebee tap his neck and shook his head,

"Oh you can't speak" said Sari, Bumblebee shook his head sadly,

"Oh that is okay, what matters is that your alright" said Sari then she began to walk down but she stopped

"You can come down whenever you feel like it" and she left.

Once alone Bumblebee looked at his servos and to his surprise he saw bare human arms, taking off his sheets Bumblebee smiled to the fact that he had a human body, but it was different

than his hologram projector, his skin is creamy white, he wasn't scrawny and he looked older and taller.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Bumblebee began to take his first step then pain made its assault, it felt like he was walking in a million nails, but even if Bumblebee clenched his teeth he

didn't stop walking.

On the end of the room was a mirror, there he stared at it for a few minutes, he didn't recognize the human on the mirror, but he knew it was him.

"Ahem" he heard somebody, looking he saw a human with white hair, sort of fat, it was Captain Farzone,

"I see that you now wide awake" he said, Bumblebee nodded,

"Come on now we need to get you clean up and dressed" said Captian Farzone grumpily,

"Gee what a grouch" though Bumblebee as he followed him out the room.

**In the bathroom:**

Captain Farzone gave Bumblebee a house keeper named Marie, she is pretty motherly if you ask Bumblebee.

"Oh you poor thing, you must have gone through a lot" she said as Bumblebee took a bath.

It felt pretty good with the warm water and these bubbles, whatever they were.

"Don't worry, we will have you feeling better in no time" she said as she dump some water on Bumblebee's hair, then poured some sort of blue liquid on it, when she rubbed it on his hair

it turned into foam.

After a good while she dumped some more water on his hair getting rid of the foam, then she poured something else before bumping more water on his hair,

"Now you stay here, I'll go and get you something to wear" said Marie as she left.

Bumblebee looked at the bubbles, there were pretty interesting, he touched one and it pop, Bumblebee smiled with delight.

Out of curiosity he tasted one with his tongue, he immediately regretted it, bubbles tasted horrible,

"Okay here is something for your to wear, come downstairs when your finished" said Marie as she set some clothes down and left.

Getting out of the bath Bumblebee dried himself on a towel before putting the clothes on.

Looking he noticed he had put them on backwards.

**Later:**

Sari and Issac Sundac were sitting in dinning room, the table was already set and the food was out, soon Bumblebee entered the room shyli, he was wearing a white shirt underneath a

yellow jacket with a black stripe, pants and boots, the style looked good on him.

"Come in and take a seat" said Sari cheerfully as she smiled,

"My my he is quiet a looker isn't he Sari" said Issac,

"Daddy" said Sari as she blushed a bit and said to Bumblebee

"Ignore him he is crazy",

"No I am not" said Issac insulted, Bumblebee chuckled silently.

After a while he watched Sari and Issac eat before he began to dig in, he didn't knew what this brown stuff and this white stuff was but Bumblebee liked it,

"I hope you like the meat loaf with the mashed potatoes" said Sari, Bumblebee nodded,

"So tell us where do you come from" said Issac, Bumblebee tap his throat and shook his head,

"Oh I see well then you are free to stay here if you got nowhere else to go" said Issac, Bumblebee nodded.

After dinner Sari showed him to his room, it had a queen size bed with white sheets, blankets and pillows before leaving.

Bumblebee changed his clothes to a pair of pajamas he found inside a drawer.

He didn't knew how long he had been asleep before but now it was night and he was tired other than that his feet hurt a lot,

"I guess Blackaracnia wasn't kidding around" though Bumblebee as he lay down on the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**New life:**

The next morning:

Bumblebee was sleeping comfortably, he buried his head in the plushy pillow.

The curtains in the window billowed, Bumblebee though what happened yesterday was nothing but a dream, him turning human, meeting Sari, everything.

"Hey you, come on wake up you lazy bones" he heard somebody shout, usually he would think the one shouting was Ratchet but not this time.

Getting his head off from the covered Bumblebee saw Sari, she seemed very cheerful today, smiling he though happily

"Sari", Sari smiled back and said

"Come on were going to a carnival today, I don't want to miss one bit of it", Bumblebee nodded as he got out from bed.

He looked at his hand, it was made out of bone and flesh, it was covered with pale creamy skin,

"It wasn't a dream" Bumblebee though smiling.

"You know, I feel sorry that you can't tell me your name" began Sari as she looked through the closet in the room, Bumblebee tilted his head,

"Maybe I can guess" said Sari as she took out from the closet a pair of jeans and white shirt,

Bumblebee nodded,

"Ummm" said Sari as she looked at him from top to bottom and said

"You look like a Benjamen to me".

"Close enough" though Bumblebee as he nodded giving Sari a smile, besides Benjamen was close to Bumblebee, besides Bumblebee as far as he knows isn't a human name.

Sari smiled back, she gave him the clothes and said

"I promise you that the carnival is going to be a blast" with that she left the room.

Bumblebee looked at the white shirt, touch it a bit feeling the material before putting it on, then looked at the jeans which were new, he put them on, then the shoes which were

sneakers.

Even with shoes Bumblebee felt pain in his feet every time he walked.

Once done Bumblebee left his room, Sari was waiting for him outside, she smiled at him, he smiled at her back, grabbing Bumblebee's arm Sari said

"Let go".

In Detroit carnival:

There were many tents of many colors, there was music and different smells in the air.

Bumblebee looked around, he wished he had more eyes to see everything.

Sari laugh glad her new friend was enjoying everything.

"Toss the ball, knock down the milk bottles and win a prize" shouted a vendor, Sari looked happily and said

"Come on Benjamin, try it", Bumblebee nodded, the vendor gave them three balls, Sari threw the first one, failed.

Bumblebee laugh silently, Sari put her hands on her hips and said

"Okay Hot shot, lets see you knock down all of those bottles in your first throw", Bumblebee gave her a know it all smile before he took a ball, aimed it and threw it.

"WHAM" all of the bottles came down, Sari looked shocked, Bumblebee smile at her before giving her stuff animal as a prize,

"That was amazing, where did you learn how to do that?" said Sari amazed, Bumblebee pointed at himself, made a throwing motion and waved his hands, all which Sari didn't understand,

"Okay" said Sari confused,

"HELP!" shouted a person in distress.

Looking they saw a man pulling the purse of a woman, she pulled back screaming for help, the man yank the purse away from her and run off.

Sari covered her mouth, Bumblebee felt an impulse, he ran after the man.

Bumblebee chased the man down to an alley with no way out,

"Stay away!, I have a knife!" he shouted at Bumblebee as he held a knife.

Bumblebee though quickly, looking up he noticed a flower pot, fairly large and heavy, Bumblebee smirked, taking a large brick he found on the ground and threw it up,

"Ha you missed" laugh the man, there was a loud crash, the burglar fell down unconscious, the remains of the pot on the ground.

Bumblebee took the purse, Captian Farzone came over,

"Alright where did that Burgler go!" shouted Captian Farzone, Bumblebee pointed, he looked at the burglar and back at Bumblebee,

"Okay, will take it from here" said Captian Farzone, Bumblebee nodded as he went to give the purse back,

"Thank you, thank you young man, how can I repay you?" said the woman, glad to have her purse back, Bumblebee shook his,

"Please I have to repay you somehow" she begged, Bumblebee shook his head,

"Oh please, accept this little token" she said as she gave Bumblebee a necklace, its chain is gold, it had a blue shard of some there, Bumblebee nodded to show he was grateful.

"Benjamen, your okay, I was worried" said Sari as she hugged him, Bumblebee smile, she cared about him,

"Benjamen is a hero, he took down that burglar without taking a single scratch" said the woman,

"You did, your amazing" said Sari as she looked at him eye to eye.

Sari laugh a bit, ran her fingers through Bumblebee's blond hair,

"You really can't be from around here, if you were I'd heard of you" she said and added "You have to be out of this world", Bumblebee smiled

"You have no idea" he though.

**That night:**

"Dad Benjamen has to be a cop or a soldier of some sort, did you see what he did?, he chased and caught the burglar like he was used to do things like that" said Sari to her dad,

"Could be possible" said Issac,

"I'm going to try and find out more about him" said Sari.

Bumblebee peeked through the door hearing their conversation, he shut the door quietly, he walked over and got comfortable in his bed,

"My feet hurt badly, it feels like somebody is trying to cut them out with a small knife slowly and painfully" Bumblebee tough hissing silently with pain.

Closing his eyes Bumblebee felt himself falling asleep.

_Bumblebee's dream:_

_Bumblebee was walking around in the shores of lake Detroit, there were lights under the water, he could plainly hear his comrades calling for him, looking for him._

Bumblebee eyes shot open, taking deep breaths, looking around Bumblebee saw he was back in his room, it was still dark outside.

Calming his breath Bumblebee ran his hand through his sweaty forehead, taking his time Bumblebee decided to go to Lake Detroit and see if his dream is true.

**Lake Detroit:**

The night was extremely quiet, Bumblebee shook in fear as he made his way to the lake, lucky him the moon was full, the night wasn't too dark.

After a few minutes or so Bumblebee reached the Lake, looking around he saw nothing.

"See it was just a dream Bumblebee" he though to himself

"Just a d...", a sound interrupted him.

Vehicles were coming his way, Bumblebee ran and hid behind a huge boulder.

The noise stopped, peeking Bumblebee noticed they were vehicles..An ambulance, a fire truck, some sort of huge green vehicle and a motorcycle.

"Have you find him yet?" asked the firetruck,

"No, we searched everywhere there is no sign of Bumblebee" said the motorcycle,

"Its almost like the kid disappeared into thin air and that is not even possible" said the ambulance,

"Poor little buddy, who knows where he is, he could have been captured by the decepticons" said the green vehicle.

Bumblebee looked down,he couldn't believe his friends cared so much about him, they were always talking about how better they would be off without him.

Bucking up his courage Bumblebee left his hiding spot to reunite with his friends,

"No, their my family" though Bumblebee.

They noticed him,

"Ahhh we have been spotted by an organic!" shouted the green vehicle,

"Wait a minute this one looks familiar" said the motorcycle,

"Ya if I was crazy I would say this organic looks a lot like....", "Bumblebee" shouted the firetruck interrupting the ambulance.

Bumblebee smiled at them and waved, glad they recognized him, the vehicles transformed to reveal Optimus, Ratched, Bulkhead and Prowl,

"Look at you, your an organic" said Bulkhead shocked,

"Ya how did you get like that?" said Ratchet, Bumblebee simply smiled trying to show them he was happy to being human,

"I think little buddy likes being the way he is now" said Bulkhead, Bumblebee nodded.

"What is wrong Bumblebee?, say something" said Optimus.

Bumblebee looked down sadly, remember the lost of his voice,

"You okay?" asked Bulkhead, Bumblebee tap his throat and shook his head,

"I guess in this organic form Bumblebee lacks the ability to speak" said Prowl, Bumblebee nodded.

There was silence then,

"We can't take you back to the ship, you probably won't survive, you have a place to stay?" asked Optimus, Bumblebee nodded,

"Okay, stay there, stay out of trouble, we will visit you as much as we can" said Optimus, Bumblebee gave him thumbs up, before leaving,

happy he got a chance to see his family again.

**To be continued.....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**Months later:**

Bumblebee got adjusted to his new life as a human, he spent time with Sari, got to go to school and what not.

Meanwhile at night he snuck out of Sundac tower to visit his fellow autobots at the Detroit lake.

As time went by Bumblebee's feelings for Sari grew...one day he remembered Blackaracnias warning..he had to know if Sari love him.

If she doesn't its okay for now, but if she falls in love with another person then its a short trip to the well of the allsparks for Bumblebee..if he is lucky.

Bucking up his courage Bumblebee took Sari aside for a moment, looked into her eyes, his eyes asking if she love him.

Getting the message Sari laugh and said

"Of course I love you Benjamin..your like the brother I never had" she took a pause and asked

"You promise you won't think I am crazy if I tell you this", Bumblebee nodded,

"A long time ago I nearly drowned...its kinda a long story..but I almost did, this guy saved my life, how I have no idea, when they found me I was alone..but I know one thing, when I find

that boy I am going to tell him that I love him" Sari said.

To this point Bumblebee was frustrated, he was the one who saved her life and she has no idea...thinking Bumblebee chuckled to himself, he doesn't need to worry about anything, there

was no way Sari could fall in love with somebody else unless it is her "savior", she will fall for him...eventually.

**Two days later:**

Sari had left for a trip with her friends, Bumblebee wanted to tag along but she said it was a girls thing so Bumblebee spent the next two days house and dad sitting for Sari.

He waited for sometime. watching from the window of his room, finally she came.

Looking closer Bumblebee saw her with a young man..probably around Bumblebee's age or maybe a bit older, he was black like she was.

Curios Bumblebee ran downstairs and stopped, his blood run cold through his face, hidding he eavesdropped on Sari's and her father's conversation,

"Dad meet Edward...my new boyfriend" said Sari,

"New boyfriend?..when did that happened?" asked her father confused,

"Mister Sundac..I am not sure if you remember me but I helped find Sari" Edward said,

"Ah yes..I remember" said Mr. Sundac,

"I told you..I told you I was saved by somebody" scold Sari,

"Fine fine I am sorry for dougting you" said Mr. Sundac,

"Isn't he a dream?..you and me are going to be together love?" said Sari.

Bumblebee could hear any more of it, he was sick.

Punching the wall Bumblebee ran up to his room and locked the door before throwing himself on his bed crying.

He couldn't believe it..he lost Sari's love some stranger.

Sooner or later Bumblebee was going to lose his life...

His sacrifice...everything..it was all for nothing.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finale:**

Months passed, Sari was still close to Bumblebee, but hanging out with her was getting uncomfortable since she was always with Edward.

Watching them together was torture for Bumblebee, it hurt really badly.

He perfered to be torn limb from limb by a decepticon than continue seeing them cuddling and stuff like that.

Today was Sari's eighteen birthday.

How fast everything was passing for Bumblebee, he was no longer seventeen...he was nineteen.

In order to celebrate it ordered a boat party, it was going to be held at the Detroit lake.

So there Bumblebee was..standing alone in the back deck, he was dressed in a white shirt, black pants with a matching jacket, he looked like he was ready for the party.. but he didn't

feel like it.

He watched the festivity from afar, feeling jealous for Edward and Sari.

What would have happened if he was born human too..would he be happy that Sari found love..or upset?..or he wouldn't care.

Many questions were running through Bumblebee's mind, then an idea hit him.

Bumblebee was going to kill Edward..ya..that way he wouldn't get to Sari and maybe he would get the chance of having her love.

He though about how he was going to kill Edward..he could stab him...maybe drown him or poison him, there were so many possibilities.

As Bumblebee though about it the more he began to like the idea, an evil smile spread through his face.

**That night:**

Everybody was asleep in their own cabins, the boat that Mr. Sundac had rented was huge, it supplied all the guest with a room.

But not all guest were sleeping.

Walking around silently was Bumblebee, in his hand he held something that shone in the moonlight.

Like the grim reaper Bumblebee walked silently over to the room Edward was staying, looking at his sleeping figure Bumblebee saw his chance, he raised his hand revealing that he was

holding a huge kitchen knife..one stab..just one, in the right position it would end Edwards life forever.

Time passed...it was almost dawn..the attack never came, lowering the knife Bumblebee realized..he couldn't do it, he could not kill Edward so he could have Sari..he wouldn't be able to

bear seeing Sari cry in grief for something that he did.

With tears in his eyes Bumblebee left the room, his head held low.

Walking out of the room Bumblebee entered the room next to it, it was were Sari slept.

Looking at her tears came to his eyes, Bumblebee wished he could be there for her...whenever she needed him...but that was not going to be possible..not anymore.

Kissing her forehead Bumblebee left the room and walked up to the deck..just waiting for that kiss, if they did kiss he would simply slid off and fall into the ocean..they wouldn't have to

suffer for him...it was better that way.

**The next morning:**

Sari woke up happily, that birthday was the best one she has had in a long time.

Getting out of bed she got herself dressed in a yellow mini skirt with a matching shirt and sneakers.

Smiling happily she walked out of her room and into the port where Edward was waiting for her.

"Hey.. you wanted to see me?" asked Sari happily, Edward smiled to her and said

"Yes...I wanted to ask you something..its important", her smile grew wider

"Yes" Sari said,

"I know we have known each other for a long time...I just wanted you to know..that I love you..a lot" he said walking closer to Sari.

Sari burst with happiness

"I knew it..I love you too" she said, she couldn't stop smiling, Edward smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

She puckered her lips as his face came nearer to her.

Bumblebee was watching the sunrise..suddenly he felt a painful stab in his chest..it was time.

Quickly he got over the rail and jumped into the calm waters.

His body disappeared through it.

**Meanwhile:**

"Ahhahahahahah" a laughter interrupted what could have been Sari's and Edwards true kiss.

They stared at the source, it was a woman..the same one Bumblebee helped in the festival.

She was laughing like a maniac,

"What is soo funny?" asked Sari annoyed, the woman stopped laughing for a moment and said

"What is funny is that your soo naive and stupid you don't realize what is in front of you" she began to laugh again,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" snapped Sari angrily, the woman stopped laughing and spoke in a serios tone

"You were looking for your true love..but you over looked him, the one who saved you..the one who you truly love was not Edward..It was Benjamen" she said.

Sari looked at her shocked, she chuckled and said darkly

"I hope you got a good look of him cause you will never see him again Sari Sundac..he will live on..go back to his home, live a happy life while you stay here and mourn for your loss",

tears began to pour from Sari's eyes before she begged

"No...please don't",

"Its too late..you already chose, there is no turning back...your loss my gain" she said as she turned around and began to walk away,

"You can't have him..your too old" shouted Sari in anger and grief.

The woman stopped and said

"So you think".

She walked over to where Bumblebee had fallen and threw herself after him while Sari screamed at her desperately, begging for another chance...but it was too late.

**Later:**

Bumblebee waited for his death...as he did he didn't feel like he was dying..he felt alive..happy.

Opening his eyes the bright light of the morning sun blinded him for a few minuted.

"Wait a minute..sun?I am alive?" though Bumblebee,

"Your awake..I am glad" he heard, soon he felt a warm embrace, looking he saw a pretty girl was the one giving him the hug.

She was the same age as Sari was..maybe a bit younger, her skin is a pretty light tan color, her hair was not red..it was orange, not a deep orange, like a baby orange, her eyes were

blue, the same ones that he possessed, she was wearing what looked like an armor, it was orange and cream color, on her back she looked like she had a jetpack.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked..then he was shocked..he talked.

His voice was different, more deeper,

"Oh silly me..My name is Asteria..Princess Asteria of Cybertron" she said,

"Princess?, Cybertron?..how can you be your...",

Asteria interrupted Bumblebee and said

"I am techno organic..so are you".

Confused Bumblebee looked at his hand, true it was a normal hand but it was covered in an armor, looking he was his whole body was covered by a suit of armor.

It looked like his old autobot armor..only it was slender, not bulky, its colors were yellow with black strips, the only part that wasn't yellow or black was a circle tat was in the middle of his

chest a few inches close to his neck and its circuit lines.

"Let me explain...I have been following you for some time Bumblebee" began Asteria,

"You know my real name?" asked Bumblebee,

"Yes..I know all about you" Asteria said blushing,

"You been following me?" asked Bumblebee,

"Yes..you see...I..well..I like you...a lot" said Asteria turning redder than red,

"Oh" said Bumblebee blushing,

"Ya..I know this will be extremely awkward but...will you be mine?" asked Asteria.

Bumblebee looked at her, he felt like he has known her all his life, so he said

"Yes..will go on a couple of dates..then will see where it goes from there", Asteria cheered as she hugged Bumblebee, smiling Bumblebee said

"Right now I want to go back home where the others are waiting for me..their probably worried and sick",

"Lead the way" said Asteria happily as she let Bumblebee guide her where the ship was, taking a pause he looked at the boat which Sari was in, taking a deep breath of that salty sea

air Bumblebee though

"Sari...thank you for our time together...I don't regret ever meeting you or doing what I had to do to see you again...my time with you made me wiser..more mature..I am glad I got to

have a special friend like you and I wish you all the happiness in the world for you and Edward".

With that he and Asteria dove into the deeps of the Detroit lake where Bumblebee would be reunited with his fellow autobots once more.

**Epiloge:**

Years passed, the autobots moved out of Earth once having completed their assignment.

In that time Bumblebee and Asteria already became a couple and got married in the Detroit church.

Once returning to Cybertron they moved back to the Cybertronian palace which to Bumblebee surprise turns out that Asteria is Primus daughter, which explains how she managed to

save him.

Later Asteria sparked (gave birth) their first child, a little boy whom they names Helios.

The boy heradated his fathers features and attitude.

They lived the rest of their lives in happiness and peace.

Meanwhile:

Just as Asteria said Sari mourn the loss of her true love, never once she stopped thinking about it, even in her old days she though Bumblebee would come back to her and they would

live happily ever after.

Sadly..that day never came to pass.

**The end.**


End file.
